


First Love

by zitacica



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Hinata Shouyou, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Karasuno Family, M/M, Natsu is a libero!, Natsu plays volleyball, Nishinoya is very proud, Shoyo is even more proud, Teenager Hinata Natsu, The relationships are very vague and just mentioned tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitacica/pseuds/zitacica
Summary: “Soon!” She calls after him. “Soon you’ll be wishing that I was a part of the boy’s team! I’m gonna be the best libero Karasuno ever had!” She turns back to Tomiko and Tendou. “Another one! Let me try Rolling Thunder! next!”☼Hinata Natsu comes to realize what it was about volleyball that has her older brother so passionate.
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Natsu/OFC, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 27
Kudos: 262





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fyorai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyorai/gifts).



Natsu thinks that volleyball is Shoyo’s first love. It only makes sense, really. She remembers faintly how in middle school he had acquired a deep need to play the sport. He’d practice every day, from morning to night in their backyard, tossing the ball to himself because there would be no one there to toss to him. She remembers how hard he worked for his dream despite his small stature. Natsu remembers thinking to herself how can anyone be so deeply in love with something as simple as volleyball? It made no sense to her at the young age of nine.

It happens in senior year of middle school.

They had just started the volleyball course in gym class. Natsu already knows the basics. She passes the ball back and forth with her class partner, the actions familiar to her already. It makes her miss her brother, but she’s sure he’s in college doing great things, becoming the best volleyball player that there ever was. She buries the longing for him and focuses back on her task. The stinging against her forearms don’t bother her and her feet slide side to side on their own. It’s obvious her partner doesn’t have the experience she does by the amount of times she misses and winces.

Her partner chuckles weakly as the ball flies past her again, bringing her hand up to her neck in sheepishness. “I’m sorry, Hinata-san. I’ll get it!” The girl bounces after the ball and Natsu sighs, stretching her arms over her head. She watches as some take the exercise seriously while others joke around, tossing the ball almost lazily to each other. She wonders if Shoyo had stood in this same gym doing the same exercises all those years ago. Did he annoy his partner with how enthusiastic he was? _Probably_.

“Hey, watch your heads!”

She watches as a ball from the other side of the net flies towards the group of girls. The boys stand there, some snickering and some apologizing profusely. It flies past most of the girls until it’s heading straight towards her. She’s frozen for a minute, watching as the ball moves closer and closer. It happens automatically. She bends at the knees, her butt only a few inches above the ground and feet planted firmly on the ground. Her arms reach out and she watches in satisfaction as the ball slams into her arms, bouncing back up into the air. She breathes out as she watches the ball.

A boy catches the ball and she slowly rises back up. He raises the ball with a grin. “Hey, nice one!” He bends back down under the net. 

Everyone resumes the activity, the flying ball already long forgotten. But her arms still sting and she hears an echo of Shoyo’s “Toss to me! Toss to me!” She hadn’t understood it back then, not really. Natsu had always been pretty athletic growing up and Shoyo never let her slack off, but all she could imagine now was her in a professional game, saving her team as she slides and rolls across the ground. She never understood it, not until now.

She narrows her eyes towards the boys and grits her teeth. She stomps over to the net, ignoring her partner calling out for her. “Hey!” The boys pause, turning to her. “Someone hit it over the net!”

“Hinata-kun!” Her teacher calls out. She ignores her.

The boy, the same one who had caught her ball before, turned to her with a smirk. He twirls the ball between his fingertips. “Aren’t you getting a little cocky, Hinata-san?”

She sneers at him. He’s a good foot taller than her, and once again she can’t help but wonder if this is how her brother felt. “I said someone hit it over.” He must see how serious she is because he nods and steps back. She follows his movements, until she’s in the middle of the court. The rest of her class has backed away, obviously scared of getting hit. But she’s not scared.

He throws the ball into the air and hits it over the net. She loses her breath, the ball looks much more intimidating when he obviously meant to hit it. She hesitates too long and when she lunges towards the ball, it slides off her fingertips. Natsu exhales through her nose and tosses the ball back over the net. “Again!”

☼

Picking a high school to go to is kind of obvious after that. She knows that Shoyo picked the school because of a player he had looked up to and Karasuno’s boy volleyball team flourishes after Shoyo joins. Every boy wanted a taste of Kageyama’s perfect tosses or Shoyo’s quick. But no one talks about Karasuno’s girl team. So, it’s her first choice and when she tells her mom, she can swear that her soul leaves her body.

Her mom chuckles nervously, hand stuttering from where she was chopping onions. “Karasuno? Are you sure, sweetheart?”

Natsu doesn’t answer for a while. Her mom or brother weren’t aware of her growing love for volleyball. She’s also found out which position she craves: the libero. Diving and chasing the ball, giving your team another chance, it’s perfect. She isn’t her brother, she can’t jump like he can, she doesn’t dream of flying. “I’m gonna play volleyball, mom.”

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Her mom says. She sets the knife down and sits herself down at the kitchen island. Natsu gives her mom a look as the woman puts her head in her hands. “Your brother will lose his mind. How? How did I give birth to two volleyball fanatics!?”

Natsu knows their mom is extremely proud of Shoyo. She was as well, how couldn’t she be? Her brother would be going pro, maybe even play in the Olympics if he plays his cards right. She was just being over dramatic. “Well, maybe it came from dad’s side?”

Her mom looks at her with raised eyebrows. “And will you be spiking too? Ranting about flying in the air?”

Natsu giggles and shakes her head. “No, mom. I’m gonna be a libero.”

“Like the Nishinoya boy!? Is that any better!?”

Her mom supports her in the end and Natsu makes her promise not to mention anything to Shoyo. She wants to surprise him and make him proud.

Summer comes and goes. Her mom is the only one who will toss to her, but they’re too simple really. She just hopes there won’t be much competition for the Karasuno libero because she’s really only got the basics down.

The bike ride to Karasuno is tiring, but she reminds herself that Shoyo had done the same all those years ago. So she pedals hard, breath coming out in puffs. It’s hard for her to bike because her skirt keeps flying up, but it doesn’t deter her. She pulls into Karasuno and slows down, bringing her bike over to the bike rack. She locks her bike up and breathes out. Here she was. The same halls her brother had walked down years ago, the same place he finally got to fly at.

The school day goes by too slowly for her. It’s the same thing in every class. They introduce themselves, the teacher talks about themselves for a while and then onto the syllabus. At the end of the school day is when the club recruiting starts. 

Natsu weaves through the crowd, straining to hear anyone speak about the girl’s volleyball club. She has trouble seeing over everyone though, five feet and an inch was extremely short and to her everyone was at least two inches taller than her. She sighs in frustration and goes to stand on the side. She watches as students rush past, sign up forms swinging in the air as they excitedly chat about their clubs. She pouts, crossing her arms, head swinging side to side as she tries to listen for the volleyball club.

“Volleyball! Sign up for volleyball!” She jumps up from her spot, heart pounding in her chest. She completely misses the fact that it was a man who had spoken the words. She weaves deeper down the hallway and stops abruptly when she just sees a man in a tracksuit. She very much doubts that he was in charge of the girl volleyball team. She drags herself over. Maybe he could point her in the way of the girl team.

“Hello…” She mumbles, stopping in front of him. The teacher blinks down at her. He had black hair with specks of gray on the side and square glasses perched on his nose. “Do you happen to know where the girl volleyball team is?”

“Oh, of course!” He replies cheerily. “Sato-san will be happy to hear that so many first years are applying. I have the forms for both the girl and boy teams right here. If you could just fill out a copy for me and one for yourself, and then I can point you towards the gym where the girl team practices.”

He hands her two identical forms with the words _Karasuno Girl Volleyball Team_ printed across the top and a black pen. With a quiet mumble of thanks, she takes the papers and pen. She leans up against the wall, having no other flat surface. The form is easy enough to fill out; her name, measurements, year, position. It takes her about five minutes to finish filling out forms before she hands one back to the teacher along with his pen.

He blinks down at the form, eyebrows raised up his hairline as he reads over her form. He glances up at her and blinks again, realization dawning in his eyes. “You wouldn’t happen to be related to Hinata Shoyo, would you?”

She grins at him. There it was. Shoyo had left a mark at this school and she was ready to leave one right beside his. “He’s my older brother.” She brings her finger up to her lips in a shushing motion. “But let’s not let him know his sister is joining a volleyball team, okay, sensei?”

He nods mutely, seemingly still stuck in a trance. She doesn’t bother getting directions from him about where the gym is. She’s sure she can find it on her own.

☼

Natsu slows to a stop when she gets to the gym. In front of the doors paced a girl. Her brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and she seemed to be muttering to herself. Natsu approaches her slowly, not wanting to scare the girl.

“Are you okay?”

It doesn’t work, the girl screeches and jumps about five feet into the air anyway. Natsu blinks in shock but doesn’t say anything as the girl bends over, putting her hands on her knees. “Do you just go around, sneaking up on everyone!?”

Natsu’s brows furrow together. “I wasn’t really that quiet. It’s not my fault you weren’t paying attention.”

The girl glares at her and Natsu realizes she has dark blue eyes. “Yeah, well…” She huffs, standing back up. She glances down at the form in Natsu’s hand. “Are you joining the volleyball team? I wanna be the ace!”

Natsu nods and waves her form. “I’m gonna be the libero. My older brother was the ace though.” She walks past the girl and opens the gym door, holding it open for the girl. “I’m Hinata Natsu.”

The girl smiles brightly. “I’m Okabe Tomiko, first year! Hey, you know Karasuno had a crazy ace named Hinata Shoyo. That’s wild that you have the same name as him.”

Natsu snorts. “Yeah, wild.” She figures there was no reason to mention that Shoyo was her brother. Okabe will figure it out eventually.

The gym was plain and looked like any other gym in any other school. The first thing she had noticed, however, were the group of girls practicing volleyball. Okabe whispers a soft “Awesome” from beside her and Natsu couldn’t help but agree.

“Hey girls! Here to join the team!?”

Walking up to them was an older woman with sleek long black hair and sharp brown eyes that were darker than her own. She wore a tracksuit and a pair of sneakers. “I’m Coach Sato Ichika.”

“I’m Okabe Tomiko! I’m here to be the ace!” Okabe exclaims excitedly.

A girl on the court cackles, the ball in her hand. “Did you hear that Akira-chan? She’s here for your spot!” The girls around her laugh along as a girl with short blonde hair makes her way over to Natsu and Okabe. Her hair reached just above her shoulders and her hair was a dark green.

She holds her hand out to Okabe and the girl freezes. “I’m the captain and ace, Fujikawa Akira. Nice to meet you, future ace.” Okabe squeaks and shakes Fujikawa’s hand.

“H-hi. Nice to meet you too,” Okabe says softly.

Fujikawa turns to Natsu with her hand held out again. “And you are?”

Natsu grins up at her and clasps her hand in a firm shake. “Hinata Natsu. Nice to meet you.”

“Oooh,” Sato nods. “That name brings luck here in Karasuno. Wouldn’t happen to have any relation to Hinata Shoyo, would you?”

Natsu releases Fujikawa’s hand and turns to the coach. Damn, Shoyo must’ve left an even bigger mark than Natsu realized. “Yes, actually.” Okabe squeaks from beside her. “I’m his younger sister.”

“So, you a spiker?” Fujikawa asks.

“No.” Natsu shakes her head. “I’m actually here as a libero.”

“Perfect!” Sato exclaims, putting a hand on Natsu’s shoulder. “Our libero decided to leave this year so we desperately needed one.” Natsu exhales in relief. No one to compete against then. Sato rubs her hands together. “Now I can rub it in Ukai’s face. I have my own Hinata now.”

Fujikawa rubs the back of her neck. “Shouldn’t we see how good of a libero she is first?”

Sato grins and pats Natsu’s head. “You’re gonna be great, kid.”

☼

 **little terror:** i joined Karasuno’s girl volleyball team

 **_little giant:_ **ARE YOU SERIOUS

 **_little giant:_ **DONT PLAY GAMES WITH ME

 **_little giant:_ **SINCE WHEN DO YOU EVEN PLAY VOLLEYBALL

 **little terror:** im the libero

 **_little giant:_ **AAAAAHHHHH WOW THAT’S AMAZING!

☼

Natsu grins down at her phone before she sets it down in her locker. Tendou Maru rests her arm on top of her head, her red hair pulled up in a tight ponytail and a creepy grin stretched across her face. “Who are you texting, little terror?”

Natsu shoves Tendou off of her, annoyance clear on her face. Tendou was apparently volleyball royalty as well. Her older brother used to play on Shiratorizawa and was apparently a killer blocker. It seemed to run in the blood because Tendou was one of the scariest blockers she knew and she was forever glad the girl was on her team. She never understood why she would pick Karasuno over Shiratorizawa though.

“It was my brother,” Natsu says as they exit the locker room. The team was already crowded around their Coach Sato, Kimura, their manager, and some random blond older guy. The duo stopped at the back of the team.

“Now that you two are here. Let me introduce this pest, Coach Ukai of the boy’s volleyball team.” Coach Sato sounded annoyed as she introduced the man. “Most of you probably know him as the coach who coached Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio and Tsukishima Kei.” Some of the girls ‘ooh’ed and ‘aah’ed. Natsu crosses her arms.

“Oooooh,” Tendou says. She makes her way to the front, leaning on top of Tomiko and Ayano’s heads. She tilts her head and grins. Coach Ukai shivers at the look. “You’re a legend.”

“ _You_ are exactly like your brother.”

Tendou only leans forward and in a soft voice sang, “Baki baki ni ore…”

Furukawa, a second year, grabs the back of Tendou’s jersey and pulls her back into the group. “Stop with that creepy ass song. You’re scaring the first years.”

Tomiko shivers and slowly makes her way over to Natsu’s side. “I hate it when she sings that. I can’t even imagine how it sounds when her brother does…”

“She sings it cause she knows it bothers you, dummy.” Natsu tugs at Tomiko’s hair and the girl whines, turning to pout at the shorter girl.

The team splits after that. This time Akiyama sits out of the game, deciding to give Nakamura a chance to practice her setting. Natsu’s side consisted of Tomiko, Ayano, Nakamura, and Tendou. Five wasn’t the ideal, but they didn’t have enough players to have it be a six versus six match so they made do with what they had. It was basically the older players versus the youngest which was how most practices went.

The serve was theirs.

“Ayano! Good serve!” Natsu yells out, bending her knees slightly.

Natsu forgets about Tendou’s creepy song and Coach Ukai once the ball is in the air. The serve flies cleanly over the net, but Naito is quick, and she receives the serve with ease. Yamashiro sets the ball and in a very Karasuno move, three of them rush at the net, jumping in the air. Natsu watches as Yamashiro leans only slightly back and she _knows_ . Natsu watches as the ball flies behind Yamashiro and right into Izumi’s hand. _The blockers are too slow_ … but she’s wrong. Tendou sees the same thing she does and leaps into the air right as Izumi smacks the ball. The ball bounces off of Tendou’s hand.

“One touch!”

She moves. The ball has no chance of even touching the ground because Natsu is there the second it launches off of Tendou’s hand. She lunges, her arms reaching out in front of her. _Pow!_ The ball is back in the air and she effortlessly rolls forward, hopping up onto her feet the second she’s up right. She runs back into position, Nakamura has already set the ball and she watches as Tomiko flies and _feints_. Naito curses and lunges for the ball, but doesn’t make it in time. Natsu grins as the ball rolls across the court.

The match goes on, Kimura keeps score.

They lose, but it’s a close match. No matter how good of a libero Natsu was or how terrifying Tendou was, nothing can beat the sheer skill of the upperclassmen. The rest of the team drag themselves to the side, huffing and puffing from exhaustion. Tomiko begins to push a step stool up to the net while Natsu stretches. She bends at the knees, stretching one leg out to the side in a Spiderman looking pose before switching and doing the other side as well. Tendou ducks under the net, coming to stand across from Tomiko.

“Ready, little terror?” Tendou asks. Natsu tightens her pigtails, orange strands tickling the tops of her ears.

“Ready.”

Chasing after the ball is as simple as breathing to her. Tomiko has the easiest job. She half-heartedly spikes the ball into Tendou’s awaiting block. The ball bounces off of Tendou’s hands, heading straight to the floor. Natsu lunges forward with one leg, arms reaching out in front of her. _Pow!_ Tomiko doesn’t hesitate to already spike the next ball. Tendou connects eyes with Natsu and then _slams_ her hand down on the ball. She stops breathing. The ball is heading to the ground way too fast, she won’t make it, it’s impossible. It almost touches the ground.

_Nishinoya-senpai is pretty cool! He received the ball with his foot once!_

She’s fast. Her left leg bends at the knee and her right one shoots out, her fingertips touching the gym floor. She’s sure she looks like an off-brand Spiderman, but the ball connects with the side of her shoe and flies back into the air.

“Whoa!” Tomiko gasps. She brings a hand up to her chest and grips the front of her jersey. “Natsu-chan, that was way too cool! I’ve never seen anyone receive with their foot before!”

“I have.”

Coach Ukai is standing above her. She pushes herself up onto her feet. “I know. Nishinoya Yuu, he was one of the best liberos in the Miyagi prefecture. He received Wakatoshi Ushijima’s spike, twice, right after each other.”

“Little terror, I didn’t think you had it in you and yet…” Tendou shakes her head, a rare form of awe in her eyes.

“You seem to know a lot about your brother’s old team,” Ukai says.

Natsu shakes her head. “No, I specifically looked up Nishinoya. Shoyo-chan would talk about his crazy receives all the time.” She grins up at the coach. “I need to know about the best so I know how I can beat them.”

“Oh god, you have the same look on your face,” Ukai says. He pushes her away from him, his large palm pushing at her face, and she stumbles backwards, snickering at his obvious horror.

“Soon!” She calls after him. “Soon you’ll be wishing that I was a part of the boy’s team! I’m gonna be the best libero Karasuno ever had!” She turns back to Tomiko and Tendou. “Another one! Let me try _Rolling Thunder!_ next!”

Tomiko and Tendou give each other a confused glance. “Rolling...Thunder…?”

☼

The crowd is wild behind her. She’s bent over, hands on her knees, a strand of orange hair had slipped out of her pigtails. She blows on it as she glares over at the opposing side. The score is 19-21, the Niiyama Girls’ High winning by two points. If she listens closely she can hear both Akiyama and Naito’s heavy breathing from beside her. Behind her, Shoyo is yelling, beside him is most of his old Karasuno team cheering along. Most of the school is here because while the boy’s team had soared during Shoyo’s time, it was their time to shine.

The Niiyama server tosses the ball into the air, she jumps, hits. The ball is flying right at her, she brings her arms together, bends at the knees. The ball is getting bigger and bigger, closer and closer, but it’s—

She moves her upper body to the left, the ball flies past her and straight onto the floor.

“Out!” 20-21.

“Natsu-chan! Good call!”

“You’re my favorite Hinata sibling! Did you see that!? Amazing!”

They serve. Akiyama tosses it into the air, leaps, and slams her hand into the ball. They receive it and the ball is back into the air. Tendou blocks, her long skinny arms reaching in the air higher than anyone on the court. “One touch!” But Natsu’s already lunging forward, her right arm held out in front of her. _Pow!_ She rolls and leaps back up onto her feet, watching carefully as Yamashiro sets the ball. Tomiko rushes forward, leaping high into the hair, her hair flying behind her. Tomiko flies. She slams the ball down and it bounces off of Niiyama’s blockers.

“One touch!”

Niiyama manages to spike the ball back over. It flies over Yamashiro and Naito’s head, she can see it flying to the corner of the court. She’s running faster than she’s ever run before, faster than it takes for Naito to spin around. She jumps, slams her hand under the ball. She can hear the crowd yelling and cheering, she can hear her brother scream her name. She rolls and rolls.

When she glances back up, the score says 21-21. Tomiko must’ve scored. She grins wildly, running back onto the court. Naito claps her hand onto her back, “That was a great save there, Hinata! You were so fast, you looked like a blur!”

Natsu glances up at the crowd, sees Shoyo’s bright orange hair. He’s waving a sign back and forth, but he’s doing it too fast, too excitedly and she can’t see what it says. “Yeah, it runs in the family.”

☼

At the end of the game, they bow and yell, “Thank you for the game!” The numbers 25-22 feel like a badge of honor against her chest.

☼

“Wooooow…” Fingers are gripping her cheeks, tugging and pulling. Natsu groans, half heartedly slapping at Shoyo’s hands. “Look at my little sister. The best libero I’ve ever seen, look at her going to Nationals. I’m so proud!”

“Nii-chaaaaaan...You’re so embarrassing, stop it already,” Natsu says as he begins to play with her pigtails. His former teammates snicker from behind him, watching in amusement as she just stands there, taking the harassment.

“I’m just congratulating my little sister on making it to Nationals! I’m so proud!” Shoyo seems to be tearing up as he pulls her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

“Natsu-chan!”

Natsu is jostled as she’s pulled out of Shoyo’s arms and pulled into another. Tomiko rests her chin on the top of Natsu’s head, squeezing her cheerfully. She pulls back and grins down at her. “Can you believe we’re going to Nationals!? It’s the first time the Karasuno girl team has gone, the third years couldn’t stop crying!”

Natsu grins back excitedly, forgetting about her brother and his group. “I thought you’d be more nervous the closer we got to the end, but you really held it together.”

Tomiko chuckles sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. “I was nervous for a while but,” She grins wider, red dusting her cheeks. “I knew you’d be there to receive any of my blocked spikes, so I didn’t worry as much!”

“Hey, don’t you see your girlfriend is trying to talk to her brother, give her a minute.” Tendou pops up from nowhere, grabbing Tomiko’s collar. Tomiko squeaks, shaking her head and hands.

“W-wait, she’s not—!”

Natsu watches as Tomiko gets dragged away by Tendou, red and spluttering. She can feel her own cheeks redden at Tendou’s words. She turns back to her brother and stares at him deadpan as he wiggles his eyebrows at her. “Girlfriend, huh?”

She stares at him for a few more moments, and realizes that yes, she will destroy her brother’s life. “Kageyama-senpai, Shoyo-chan had a crush on you in high school.”

Natsu walks away from her brother’s shrieking, his former team’s whistling and “I told you so”s with a grin on her face. When she passes Nishinoya, he pats her head, and tells her she’s the best libero he’s ever seen. Her chest is warm with praise. She regroups with her team and when they hug each other and cheer, she couldn’t have been happier. Volleyball becomes Natsu’s first and greatest love.

☼

**Amazing art of Hinata Natsu & Okabe Tomiko!**

**Author's Note:**

> HINATA! NATSU! NEEDS! TO! PLAY! VOLLEYBALL! It's honestly such a cute concept to me, but I find it even cuter that she goes literally the opposite direction as Shoyo does, because liberos never spike, they're always close to the ground. Also Tendou Maru is Tendou Satori's younger sister and she joins Karasuno out of spite. She knows it pisses her brother off.
> 
> Here is the Karasuno Girl Team:  
> \- Hinata Natsu - Libero - #7 - 1st Year  
> \- Fujikawa Akira - Captain/Ace/Wing Spiker - #1 - 3rd Year  
> \- Akiyama Chiyo - Vice Captain/Setter - #2 - 3rd Year  
> \- Izumi Misaki - Wing Spiker/Outside Hitter - #3 - 3rd Year  
> \- Naito Rei - Wing Spiker/Outside Hitter/Defensive Specialist - #4 - 3rd Year  
> \- Yamashiro Kumi - Middle Blocker/Pinch Server - #5 - 2nd Year  
> \- Tendou Maru - Middle Blocker - #6 - 2nd Year  
> \- Furukawa Yuri - Wing Spiker - #8 - 2nd Year  
> \- Nakamura Sachiko - Middle Blocker/Setter - #9 - 1st Year  
> \- Ayano Suki - Wing Spiker/Pinch Server - #10 - 1st Year  
> \- Okabe Tomiko - Wing Spiker/Outside Hitter/Ace - #11 - 1st Year
> 
> \- Sato Ichika - Coach  
> \- Kimura Kaito - Manager - 2nd Year
> 
> I know everyone is just mentioned here and there, but for some reason I spent a lot of time making the team so lmfaooo  
> Hope you enjoyed this fanfic! It was so fun to write! Please comment feedback or anything else you might want to see! I need the inspiration!


End file.
